


Drarry - Moonlit Kisses on The Balcony

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: AGH I LOVE IT, Confessions, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eight Year, In Love, Kissing, Kissing on the balconyyyy, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Wild 18 yr olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: And then they kissed.Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, kissed.The dim light of the moon shone on the two lovers faces, and the sprinkling of snow landed softly on the joined lips, like the stars scattering the opening in the clouds. The silhouettes of the boys fit so perfectly together, it was almost as if this were destined to happen, destined to be together, destined to share their journey.Malfoy and Potter was one thing, but Draco and Harry was something much better, much nicer, so much sweeter and so.... perfect.Any onlookers by only would have noticed two young men sharing a passionate kiss on the balcony, but they did not know how special this was.They did not know Harry and Draco.





	Drarry - Moonlit Kisses on The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on what Harry and Draco's first kiss would be like.   
> I hope you like it, and if you do, don't forget to leave kudos, I would really appreciate it.   
> I also like hearing your views on it, so leave a comment!   
> Thanks ladies and gents xx

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. The minute his eyes closed, they would start. 

The death eaters, the memories, the lost ones, they'd all creep into his mind, and haunt his sleep, as if to say, why are you still here? You should suffer too. Do you see what happened to us? 

Yes, Harry would think. Yes, I saw. 

And so, every night, Harry would wander around the castle, let his mind rest. Then he'd have another restless sleep. 

Not tonight, he thought, someone else is creeping into my mind tonight. 

Draco Malfoy was continuing to make a reccuring appearance, but not in a bad way. 

Harry couldn't take it. 

Not tonight.

I'm not sleeping tonight. 

 

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the balcony, the cold gripping his skin. 

But he didn't care. 

Every night, it would all come back to him.

And he blamed himself. After all, I am the death eater, he thought. 

He liked it here. It was high up, and Draco had even considered jumping, once or twice, just to end it all. End the pain. End the guilt. End the suffering. 

Harry Potter had stopped him. Told him it was okay, it wasn't his fault, we're going to get through it. Draco felt his heart leap at the thought of Harry. 

He heard the door squeak open, but he didn't look who it was. 

Kill me, he thought. Do me a favour, and kill me. 

"Oh, you're- I should go." 

Draco whirled around, surprised to see Harry. 

"Harry, you- you scared me." 

Harry paused. "I- I'm gonna go." 

The next words were rushed, quiet, barely audible. "Please stay." 

But Harry heard. 

"Alright." 

They stayed in silence, side by side, until, as if on cue, they both turned themselves to look at each other. 

"So," Harry started, awkwardly. "How are you holding up?" 

Draco laughed dryly, rubbing the back of his neck, "The war ended less than six months ago, Harry. How do you think I'm holding up?" 

"Hey," Harry said softly, as Draco felt tears run down his cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Harry put a hand on Draco's face, as Draco leaned in, more for comfort, the fact someone was looking out for him. 

They stayed in silence, but neither of them moved. Harry's eyes trailed down to Draco's lips, and his mouth went dry. 

"What are you thinking?" Draco whispered, his face tingling from Harry's touch. 

Harry took a sharp breath in, as Draco's face came even closer to his. 

He paused. "How much I want to kiss your lips right now." 

Draco smiled. "Then do it." 

And then they kissed.

Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, kissed.

The dim light of the moon shone on the two lovers faces, and the sprinkling of snow landed softly on the joined lips, like the stars scattering the opening in the clouds. The silhouettes of the boys fit so perfectly together, it was almost as if they were destined to happen, destined to be together, destined to share their journey.   
Malfoy and Potter was one thing, but Draco and Harry was something much better, much nicer, so much sweeter and so.... perfect. 

Any onlookers by only would have noticed two young men sharing a passionate kiss on the balcony, but they did not know how special this was.

They knew Malfoy and Potter. 

But they did not know Harry and Draco. 


End file.
